


Proposals for the Teyrn

by MEGrymz



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great power comes great responsibility... that, and marriage proposals flung towards the castle by nobles hoping to marry off their children to powerful men. Loghain is less than thrilled by the development, but Maric and Rowan get a kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals for the Teyrn

"Are those more marriage proposals?”

“Kindling, yes.”

Loghain shook his head and started to crumple the stack of letters in his hand, but Maric immediately protested, reaching wildly for the papers. “Oh, no, let me see them!”

"Maric,” Loghain groaned, but they were snatched from his grip with little resistance. The king usually got his way, one way or another.

“Commander Mac Tir,” Maric crooned, in a laughably comic voice, “The Mistress Sathaine proposes a joyous union, both of our peoples and of our-”

“Give me that!” The Teyrn pried the parchment from his partner’s hands, ignoring the delighted peals of amused laughter. He smoothed the paper against his leathers and dropped his longbow to the table. “I did not come home after a long day for this nonsense.” His eyes searched the letter thoroughly, before he finally made a face and pushed it back into the pile of letters. “Maker have mercy, what did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Give them here,” Maric requested. He shuffled through them all, beaming with a childlike enthusiasm as he read the names on each. “A noblewoman from Redcliffe… A strapping young woodcarver from the Frostbacks… Oh, and twins! Twins from right here in Denerim!”

"Twins? You have to be joking.”

"Loghain, you fox, you! Attracting the gaze of innocent young women, how naughty-- What will the people say? The tall, dark, mysterious man standing at the side of royalty-- he speaks little, but dare to challenge his King or Queen, and you’ll find an arrow in your heart through even the thickest of armor!”

If Loghain rolled his eyes any harder he would have tilted his entire head. “Please.”

“What are you two up to?” Rowan stepped into the room from the study, a slight frown on her face. “I can’t even spend a single moment to myself without hearing you two making some sort of fuss.” She set the dusty book in her hand on the table next to Loghain’s longbow. “Did you go out?”

The two shared a chaste kiss. “I’ve been out all day training the lieutenants. Didn’t you notice?”

“She’s been cooped up in there mulling over dusty books all day,” Maric teased. “I was starting to think maybe she’d made a home under the desk.”

“Oh, hah hah.” Rowan scoffed and crossed the room. “I’m going to go fetch some tea, it’ll be good to drink it with supper. Any requests?”

“Elfroot, please,” Loghain sighed-- it was a good, soothing tea for sore muscles. Maric perked up a bit at the prospect, and added that he’d like some as well, but the commander frowned at him. “Last time you had bitter elfroot tea, you took one sip and made a face like you’d just stepped in mabari shit.”

Rowan laughed loudly and slipped out the door, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Minty and sweet for Maric it is, then.”

The king groaned obnoxiously and slouched in his chair as her footsteps disappeared down the hall, slipping so far down that his back pressed against the seat and his knees knocked together. Loghain only raised a brow at his theatrics. “Problem?”

"You two know me too well. Mint is my favorite.”

“Yes, we know. Now come here and help me get rid of these letters.”

“Awh, can’t I read the rest? They’re hilarious.”

"Alright, alright.” He held out the stack of parchment, watching as Maric scrambled up from his seat to the table to begin sorting through them all. “Here you go.”

"Thanks,” he laughed, and picked up the next one. “You won’t be accepting any of these, I hope.”

Loghain actually let out a laugh, but quickly stifled it. “What an absurd question.”

"Do you just need kindling, or are you turning these down because you love me sooo much?” He grinned up at his partner, blonde hair and shiny blue eyes making his appearance just as disarming as it was over a decade ago when they first met. It sapped away the darker man’s natural abrasiveness, bringing him to a warmer disposition.

"Well, yes.”

"Yes, what?” Maric held his chin in his hands, fluttering his eyelashes comically at the other. “You’re so affectionate, your Lordship, I’m already blushing.” He laughed at the playfully annoyed look that earned him, and draped himself across Loghain’s lap, blonde locks spilling everywhere. “Ooh, messere Loghain, ooh!”

"You are impossible.”

"Yes, I’m aware.” Maric leaned up to kiss him, and Loghain returned it.


End file.
